Dib: Big Brother
by Cece-Baby
Summary: NO I DID NOT STEAL I'M THE ONE WHO WROTE IT ITS JUST SOMEONE TRIED TO HACK MY OTHER ACCOUNT SO ITS IN THIS ONE! I hope you enjoy it lol
1. Chapter 1

Dib lifted his head from his notebook again, looking at Zim's chair. Empty. Why was it empty? What was Zim up to? Is he in skool at all? Dib raised an eyebrow and looked back at his notebook. The only good thing about Zim not being here is that he got to miss the test. Dib finished it early and had a lot of free time, so he pulled out his notebook and started to doodle. Dib sighed at his work.

The only thing that was on the page was ghost Zim, taking up the whole page. Dib remembers the day Zim and his robots came into his room and dressed up like ghosts to frighten Dib. It turned out that Zim told Dib to call Mysterious Mystery's and to make him feel embarrassed on live TV. Zim likes to call that plan, 'Day of Da Spookies.'. Dib rolled his eyes and started to shade in Zim's spiky hair. Dib even remembers what Zim looked like. He had spiky hair, his hands and face was white, he wore fingerless gloves, t-shirt and his normal trousers that where black. His eyes where purple and wore huge boots. The boots helped him fly in the air.

Dib put his pencil down when he finish shading. What should Dib do now? Everyone still had 10 minutes left… Hmm…

Everyone, even Dib and Miss. Bitters jumped and looked at the class room door when they heard a huge bang. Zim came running in and closing the door behind him, panting and covered in black smoke. Dib raised his eyebrows and looked at everyone, who just got back to their test. Miss. Bitters raised an eyebrow at Zim and hovered over to him. "Zim? What are you doing?" She wondered, Zim finally calming down a little. "S-Sorry, Miss. Bitters. Something happened back at home…" He replied, sighing. Miss. Bitters sat back at her desk and Zim slowly sat in his chair. "Well, there is no point in giving you the test if we only have 8 minutes left and after this we have home time… so do what you like, since you will never get the chance to do it again."

Dib looked at Zim, who just nodded and banged his head on his desk and closed his eyes. Dib raised an eyebrow and noticed at the side of Zim's head, was a cut and had blue blood. Blue blood? Dib smiled and stood up on his desk, pointing at Zim. "Look, everyone! Zim has _blue _blood! Look at it!" He shouted. Zim turned his head and opened his eyes a little, looking at Dib. Zita moaned. "Dib, would you shut up? I need to finish this test, because if I fail, you're the one who's going to have blue blood!" She shouted, throwing a pencil at his head.

Dib rubbed his head and sat back in his chair, watching Zita finish her test. Miss. Bitters nodded and Dib packed his notebook away, waiting for the time to go.

_Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg g…._

"Where have you been?" Gaz wondered, crossing her arms and watching Dib walk up to her. "I had to say sorry to Zita for something I did… and I was listen to Miss. Bitters saying to Zim to clean up the mess he made in the hall way…" Dib relied, walking past Gaz and bringing his backpack close to him. Gaz looked around and noticed that the hall way was black and the when they reached the huge doors, they was not there. All was there was a huge hole on the wall. "Hmm… I wondered what Zim did…" Gaz wondered again, pulling out her G.S.2. Dib nodded and turned around, seeing Zim with a mop and cleaning the walls. Dib smiled a little and looked forward.

Zim looked at Dib and stopped cleaning, setting the mop down for a second. He reached up to touch his head and pulled back, still seeing blue blood. He pulled out some cloth and dabbed his head, still looking at Dib and watching him leave. He pushed the cloth back in his PAK and picked up the mop, cleaning the wall again and hearing children scream and laugh as they leave the skool.

"… and he had blue blood, Gaz! _Blue. Blood! _I mean, no one has blue blood!" Dib shouted, raising his arms and looking at his sister. Gaz lifted her eyes off her G.S.2 for a second and then back. "I got blue blood…" She muttered and leaving Dib confused, which made her smile a little. Dib looked forward again and opened his mouth again. "Yeah, but-!" He started but Gir came running up to him and jumped on him. "Mary, help! Have you seen master? I give him this to help him! Or he may get small like a peanut and I would eat him all up! Mary!" He shouted and pulled out an empty jar. Dib rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I have… He is at skool…" He replied, getting up and holding Gir up. Gir laughed a little and ran to where skool was. Dib raised an eyebrow and looked at Gaz who just walked ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Master! Master! My piggy master, come here!" Gir shouted and ran up to the skool and jumped in the huge hole, reaching his master. Zim looked at him and rested his free hand on his hip. "What is it, Gir?" He wondered, placing the mop back on the wall. Gir pulled out the jar and handed it to Zim, who just looked at it. "What about it?" He wondered again, looking at Gir. The robot laughed and fell to the floor. "You need it! You will not shrink like a peanut now! YAY!" He shouted and flapped his arms around. Zim rolled his eyes and placed the jar on the floor. "Gir, what are you talking about?" He wondered once again. He shook his head lightly. "Look, just go back home and-!" Gir shouted and grabbed the mop, rubbing it so fast the black mark came off.

Zim raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Hey, Gir! If you do all of this, I'll give you another piggy teddy!" He shouted over Gir laughing and sighing. Gir stopped and looked at his master, then shouted happily and continued to work, but harder and faster. Zim smiled and picked up the jar. "Gir, what where you talking about, anyway?" He turned the jar around to look at it more. Gir whistled and didn't hear Zim at all. Zim just rolled his eyes and set the jar down.

Gir looked at his master and smiled, still mopping the wall. "You're not going to be a peanut now, right piggy master?" He shouted, sticking his tongue out. Zim nodded and tapped his head again to see if any blood was there. Nothing. Good. "I love you, master…" Zim looked at Gir and patted his head. "Just get back to work, Gir…" He replied, watching Gir clean the floor now. Zim pulled out a device and looked at it. He then pointed it at Gir. "Stand still, Gir…" He muttered.

Dib slowly walked up to Zim's house, stopping at the door. What has Zim done this time? The door was wide open and there was a huge hole above the door. Dib walked inside and picked up a piggy teddy on the floor. He then threw it towards him to see what will happen. Nothing. That's strange… Dib slowly walked towards the couch and stared at the big TV. It was just blank.

_Hmm… what's going on here…?_

"What do you think you're doing?"

Dib turned around and saw Zim standing there with Gir, who was holding the empty jar. "Zim? How did you clean the hallway so fast?" Dib wondered, stepping away from the couch. Zim pulled out the device again. "I cloned Gir… They cleaned up the hallway fast and when I took away the clones, Miss. Bitters came out and told me I did a good job… for once…" Zim muttered and pushed the device back in his pocket. Gir shoved the jar on his head and made a fishy face.

Dib looked at them both and walked up to Zim. "Ok… see you tomorrow and-!" He muttered but Zim held out his arms so Dib couldn't walk by him. "Not so fast, Dib-smell… tell me why you are here?" He wondered, looking at Gir as he shouted and banged his head on the wall. Dib crossed his arms.

"I came here to see what you have done all day…" He replied. Zim raised an eyebrow and stepped back as Dib pushed his arms down and walked by him. Gir panted and fell to the floor, still shouting. Zim looked at Dib as he disappeared. Gir stood up and looked at his master, smiling. "Are you and Mary friends now?" He wondered, covering where his heart should be with his hands. Zim looked at him and shook his head. "No! Why on Irk would you say that?" He replied, walking off. Gir looked at him. "Well, you did not yell at him…" He muttered. Zim stopped and looked at Gir. "I didn't feel like Shouting at him, for some strange reason…" He answered, started to walk again.

Gir opened his mouth but closed it. Then opened it again and followed his master. "Are going to make my piggy teddy now?" He wondered, smiling again. Zim sat down on the kitchen table and pulled out a needle and some pink cloth. "What do you think?" He shouted, ripping the pink cloth. Gir jumped and shouted happily, hugging his master and started to run around. Zim pulled off his wig and fake eyes and rubbed his real ones. "Gir, would you shut the door…" He shouted over Gir, who was still shouting. Gir nodded and ran to the door and closed it, running back to his master. Zim pulled out some googly eyes and set them on the table, picking up the needle and pink cloth.

Gir watched his every move. When he pushed the needle in and out, when he attached the head to the body, when he stuffed it with wool, Gir watched him until Zim was done. A few times Zim would get his finger stabbed by the needle, which Zim got confused about, but the teddy was great. Zim handed the teddy to Gir, who screamed and took the teddy to the couch. Zim looked at his fingers and took off his gloves, placing his fingers in his mouth. "I don't get it… I don't normally stab myself with a needle… I've made teddies and other stuff for Gir before and I've _never _hurt myself…" He muttered and stuck one finger in his mouth. He stood up and walked to the couch.

"Something's wrong… I keep making mistakes, I feel sleepy all the time, and I hurt myself here and there… I'm acting like a smeet again!" Zim shouted and kicked one of Gir's teddies. Gir giggled and hugged his new teddy tight. "But like I said! You will not go back to being small like a peanut again! I brought you the jar full of jam!" He shouted back and laughed. Zim looked at him and his antennas stood up. "…But you brought me an empty jar…" He muttered and held Gir. "Gir… what was the jam for?"

Gir laughed. "It was for you so you would not go small and sleep in my head…" He replied, sticking his tongue out. Zim's eyes widened and ran up to the bin, stepping inside and going down.

When Zim reached his base, the big screen was all red and flashing. Zim looked at it and read what it said. "Oh no…" He muttered. "…This is very bad!" Zim ran up to a table and looked all over it. He opened draws and everything. After a while, he stopped and placed his hands on his head, panting. "What's wrong, master?" Zim jumped and screamed, looking down and seeing Gir. Zim covered his eyes and screamed again. "You eat all the jam in the house, didn't you?" He shouted. Gir nodded. "…I don't even know what jam looks like…" Zim muttered and got to his knees.

Gir patted his back and hugged his teddy again. "It's ok, master…" He muttered. Zim uncovered his eyes and looked at him, shaking his head. "It's not alright, Gir! That was only thing that could help me! Without that, I'll be a…" he muttered back and shaking his head again, not wanting to say it. "I'll just have to find a new cure… because if I don't have jam by tomorrow…" Gir smiled at him and patted his back again. "… new cure we should try…" he shouted lightly and hugged his teddy once more time.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib slowly walked on the footpath, holding a few books and papers. Zim wasn't in skool again… why? What's going on? What is Zim up to? Dib sighed and he almost tripped over a rock. Why did _he _have to take Zim's homework to his house? Why not Zita or Poonchy? Dib set the books down and looked at Zim's house. He picked up a pebble and threw it at the footpath near Zim's door. Good, the security didn't go off. Dib picked up the books again and slowly made his way to Zim's door.

Dib knocked on Zim's door and set the books down, waiting for someone to open the door. After a while, Gir opened the door with his new teddy in his hands. Dib looked over Gir and saw a few more teddies and a few games on the floor. What's going on? "Yes, potato man?" Gir shouted, hugging his teddy close. Dib looked back at Gir and shook his head a little. "I came to give Zim his homework…" he muttered, pointing to the books and paper. Gir looked at him and didn't say anything. Dib looked at him back, waiting for answer.

"I give master homework!" Gir shouted and picked up the books, bringing them inside and setting them on the floor. Then walked up to the door and closed it. Dib jumped and stepped back. "Okay?" He muttered and walked up to the window.

Gir picked up the books and went into the kitchen. When he came back, he was empty handed and threw the teddies around, shouting for Zim. Dib raised an eyebrow and walked away, very confused.

The next day was a Friday. Zim still wasn't in skool. Dib was getting annoyed by this, and very confused. After skool that day, Dib walked up to Zim's front door and knocked on it, waiting for Zim to open the door. When Gir opened the door again, Dib was annoyed. "Can I see Zim?" Dib wondered, looking around Gir for any sing of Zim. Gir shook his head and made a noise. "No one see's my son today… He is asleep with his little earth teddy!" Gir whispered in a girl's voice. Dib rolled his eyes.

"Really, where is Zim?" He muttered, taking a step closer, but Gir pushed him away. "I told you, Mary! He asleep! Just like a little puppy, waiting to die with his cookie!" He shouted and crossed his arms, sticking out his tongue. Dib sighed and rested his hands on his hip. "Fine… can I at least get the homework I gave you?" He wondered slightly. Gir nodded and walked away, closing the door behind him. Dib stood there for a while. When Gir came back, he threw the books and papers at him and closed the door again. Dib moaned and picked up all the books and papers.

Dib picked up the last paper and looked at it.

On it was Zim and Gir drawn in red crayon. At the top said, 'ME MaSTER AnD I, GIR! 3'. Dib giggled a little at the words. He set it on the top and walked away, still wondering what's going on here.

When Dib got home, he set the books and everything on his kitchen table, about to go through the books to see what Zim has done. When he opened the first book, he almost laughed. The whole page was full of drawings. You couldn't even see the weighting that was on the book in the first place. Dib went through the pages and he found out that they all had drawings. No answers or anything. Only drawings.

When Dib opened the next book, it was the same. _Oh god… _Dib knew that Zim's artwork was bad, but not _this _bad! Zim wasn't acting like Zim at all lately. On the last page of the last book, Dib raised an eyebrow and tried to read the badly written handwriting.

_Cures FoR ThiNg:_

_SuGeR__… X_

_IrKen WateR__... X_

_NormAl EarTh WateR__… X _

_JAM!__... X_

_EveRyThinG Else__… X_

Dib was totally confused. He looked at the last line and raised both eyebrows.

_Ask Dib-FrIend foR HELP! __… _

Dib closed the book and said nothing for a while_. What does he mean? Does he really need help? Why does he need help? Why me? I need to go down there and see what's going on… _Dib thought and ran out of his front door, leaving Gaz, who was sitting on the couch, looking up and seeing what's going on. "Idiot…" She muttered and went back to playing her G.S.2.

Dib ran up to Zim's door and knocked on it, waiting for Gir to open the door this time. When Gir opened the door, he smiled and laughed. "Yes?" He muttered, clapping his hands and pulled out a lollypop. Dib walked past him and looked around. Gir gasped and ran after him, grabbing his leg and pulling on it. "Mary, leave now! Master is-!" He started but Dib stopped walking and kicked him off. "What is Zim doing?" He wondered, crossing his arms. Gir smiled and stuck the lollypop in his mouth. "Master is hiding! I need to find him!" He shouted and giggled. Dib looked around, resting his eyes back at Gir. "Why would Zim be hiding?" He wondered, raising his arms a little. Gir giggled once more and clapped his hands. "Because master is-!" He started but something, or some_one_ cut him off.

"Gir! Who are you talking to?"

Gir gasped and ran to the kitchen. Dib followed and looked around, seeing Gir around the table, talking to someone. "Shh! My little master, be-!" Gir whispered. Dib walked closer to them and saw who he was talking to. He covered his mouth and laughed. A little smeet Irken was standing, wearing a red t-shirt and black trousers. He was about Gir's height and he had big, bright red eyes. And guess who it was? Dib fell to the floor and laughed his head off. Gir giggled and started to copy Dib. Zim crossed his arms and walked away from them.

After a while, Dib calmed down and stood up again, still giggled a little. Dib walked into the living room and looked at the couch, where Zim was sitting there. Dib giggled again and walked up to him. "So _that's _why you haven't been in skool!" He muttered and sat down next to him. Zim looked at him and moved away from him slightly. "What do you want?" He muttered, looking away. His voice was high and sweet. Dib smiled more. "I read what you wrote and I came to help… whatever you wanted help with… but I now know what you need help with." He replied, giggled a little. Zim looked at him again. "You're going to help me?" He wondered. "Why…?"

Dib giggled again. "Because you wanted help… I know you can't do thing by yourself like this!" He giggled again. Zim rolled his eyes. "How many times do you have to giggle?" he wondered, smiling a little. Dib smiled again and patted his head, which made Zim smile more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Achow!" Zim covered his face with pink tissue, bringing his head up once he was finished. Dib looked at him and raised an eyebrow at the smeet. Zim sniffed as Gir walked up to him, holding a big bowl of bacon. "I got jou some bacon!" He shouted, holding it up to his master. Zim held out his hand and closed his eyes. "No, Gir. I cannot eat this bacon…" he opened his eyes and looked at him. "… You know that!" Gir had an aww sound, which made Zim raise an eyebrow. Dib just watched, relaxing on the sofa and crossing his arms, listening to everything.

Gir put the bowl on the floor and sat on the sofa right next Zim, getting under the pink blanket that Zim was also under. He stuck his thumb in his mouth, Zim looking at him as if he was mad. Dib giggled and smiled brightly. "I guess I'm the tallest now!" He said, pointing to himself with his thumb. Zim made a noise and shook his head, looking at him with angry eyes.

"You are not my Tallest!" He shouted, making Gir jump and Dib to giggle. Zim pulled the blanket off him and stood up, pointing at Dib. "You will _never _be my Tallest! _NEVER_!" he stomped off into the kitchen, stopped once and covered his mouth. "Achow!" He uncovered his mouth and continued to walk away. Dib rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Zim's acting like a baby!" He muttered, looking at Gir. The little robot giggled and made a fish mouth, placing his hands on his 'cheeks'. "That is because he is!" He shouted. Dib placed a finger on his mouth. "Oh yeah…" He muttered back, looking at the kitchen and walked up to it. Gir lied down on his side and wrapped himself in the blanket, closing his eyes and sucked his thumb again.

When Dib got into the kitchen, he looked over at Zim, who was sitting at the table and sneezed one more time. Dib smiled a little and walked up to him, pulling out another tissue for the little smeet. Zim just looked at it, uncrossing his arms and finally, slowly reaching for it. Zim looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"So… how does it feel like to be a little 'smeet' again?" Dib wondered, placing his hand on top of the table and looked at him again. Zim tossed the tissue on the table and shrugged. "Hmm… brings back memories…" He started, rubbing his eyes and started to play with the tissue. "… But I feel really sleepy lately and I get bored very easily…" Dib nodded and looked at the floor, seeing a piggy teddy and picked it up, looking at Zim and placed the teddy on the table. Zim looked at it.

"Go get my teddy…" The smeet muttered. Dib raised an eyebrow. "… and before you ask, it is in Gir's head…" Dib nodded and walked into the living room, reaching Gir who was still fast asleep.

Dib opened up its head and pulled out a white teddy that had Earth for a head. It had red crosses for the eyes, so you tell this was Zim's. Dib rolled his eyes and closed the robots head, getting up and walked back to the kitchen, reaching Zim and placed the teddy on the table. Zim opened his eyes and looked at it, picking it up and placed it on his lap. He then looked at Dib. "…Thank you…" he muttered, quickly picked up the tissue, sneezing one more time.

Dib nodded and sighed lightly, sitting down on the other end of the table. Zim started to play with the teddy slightly. "It is very strange…" He said, picking up the tissue again. "… But I guess it makes sense… Smeet's get sick after a few years and then we don't get sick again…." Zim sneezed once again and placed his head on the table, moaning a little bit. Dib giggled a little.

"One question… how did you turn into a smeet anyway?" He wondered, placing his head in his hands. Zim stopped. He looked at Dib and shook his head. "Hmm… Ask Mr Robot! He was the one who was messing around with my stuff…" He shouted, crossing his arms and looked away. Dib giggled once again.

"How old are you?" He asked. Looking at him once again, Zim rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on the table, resting his head in them. "On Earth, I don't know… on Irk, I will not say…"

Rolling his eyes and pointed to Zim's teddy, Dib opened his mouth again. "Who made that teddy for you?" Zim looked at his teddy and smiled, his antennas going up. He got up and held onto the table. "My Tallests made me it! I went to call the Tallests to tell them what Gir had did to me, but they kept saying aww and smiled at me! My Tallests love me!" He closed his eyes and put his hands together.

Opening his eyes and still smiled, Zim continued. "When Tallest Purple made me laugh, Tallest Red made me this and scanned it to me!" He picked up the teddy and hugged it tight. Dib smiled at this.

Zim stopped hugging his teddy and placed a finger on his mouth. "…But I never really got to tell them why I was a smeet…" Dib giggled. Zim looked at him and shrugged, getting something out of his head. "I am going to call my Tallests later on…" He muttered. Dib nodded and stood up.

"Are you aloud to eat anything?" He wondered. Zim nodded his head and stood up himself, holding his teddy still. "But _only _sweet stuff. Smeet's cannot eat anything but cookies, donuts, snacks and..." The smeet started to count on his fingers of how many things smeet's can have to eat. "…Uh… I think that is it really…"

Giggling again, Dib nodded. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Zim shook his head and placed the teddy on the floor gently. "No, I can get it…" He muttered, reaching into his PAK and pulling out a bag of small cookies. Dib watched him open it up and started to eat. "Huh… okay?" He went to sit down in his seat, but backed away when he saw Gir sitting there, eating some bacon.

Picking Gir up and setting him on the table, Dib sat down on his seat and looked at the little robot, wondering when he got here. Dib looked down when he felt a hand pull on his coat. Zim looked up at him and held out the bag. "Do you want some?" He wondered.

Smiling, Dib took a cookie, since he didn't want Zim to moan at him for not having one. "Thanks…" he placed it in his mouth and looked at Zim, who looked away from Dib and made a noise, as if he didn't mean to ask Dib at all. Gir looked at his little master and got off the table, stood next to him and hugged him tight, which made him drop his bag. "I love you, master! I love you I love you I love you I love you!" He shouted, rubbing his face on Zim's.

Moaning and trying to get away, Zim shouted and tried to push the robots arms off of him. "Gir, I love you to, but please get off of me!" Dib laughed and bent down in front of them, trying to get Gir off of the little smeet. When he did, Zim sighed and looked at his robot. "Okay… go get me my blanket and my pillow, Gir…" He ordered. Gir nodded and slowly walked out of the room.

Looking at Zim and confused, Dib got up again and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Zim looked at him and rolled him eyes. "Why are you asking questions? You have asked me 5 or something!" He wondered, looking at Gir as he entered. Zim took the pillow and cover, walking up to a dog bed and set them down. Gir ran up to his bed and lied down on it, smiling at his master.

Zim placed the blanket over Gir, who yawned and fell asleep straight away. Dib nodded. "Oh…" Zim looked at him again and walked up to him. "Sorry to say this… but it is time for you to leave…" He muttered, pointing to his front door. "…It is time for me to have my sleep…" He rubbed his eyes, yawning slightly.

Dib nodded and walked up to the door, Zim followed. When Dib opened the door and got out, Zim quickly hugged him and ran back inside, closing the door shut. Dib looked around at the door, smiling a little. He then walked away, knowing he can come back to check on him tomorrow.

Back in Zim's house, Zim sighed as he walked up to the elevator that came from the floor and stood still as it went down. As soon as it stopped, Zim stepped out and walked in a small hallway, stopped to open a door and saw his bed. Zim gasped at how big it was, knowing that when he was his normal size it was much smaller. The smeet slowly walked up to his bed and tried to get on it, whispered yes when he finally did.

But his smile slowly faded. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a remote, sitting down on his bed and clicked on a button, that made a huge screen come down and turns on.

Zim smiled and set the remote down as he waited.

When his Tallests came on he smiled even more, and giggled when the Tallests where not looking at him. "My Tallests!" He shouted, waving a little. When the Tallests turned around and saw the smeet Zim, they smiled and got closer to the screen.

"_Hello, little smeet! How are you today?" _Tallest Red asked. Zim nodded and crossed his legs. "I am fine… how are you my Tallests?"

"_Oh, I'm fine…" _Red turned to look at Purple, who was just looking at Zim with a huge smile. _"I'm better!" _He shouted, making Zim giggled slightly. Red looked back at Zim and smiled again. _"So, Smeet, why are you calling?" _He wondered.

Zim pulled on his covers and covered his legs up. "I called to say good night, my Tallests."

Red and Purple made an aww sound that was so loud; even a few other Irken's started to say it. _"Good night, little smeet!" _They all shouted, making Zim giggled again. But stopped when he sneezed again. They made an aww noise again.

"_Are you alright?" _Purple asked. Zim sniffed and nodded. He waved good bye and so did the Tallest, seeing the screen go blank.

Zim yawned now and rubbed his eyes again. He lifted up the covers and got his full body this time, lied down and closed his eyes when his head reached the pillow. After a while, he fell asleep and the screen when back up, trying not to make a sound.


End file.
